Between Cry & Smile
by RoronoaGray235
Summary: Sanji is going to propose Nami... SanNa. Special appearance of Roronoa Zoro my fave character :
1. The Beginning

Between Cry and Smile

A beautiful day, a beautiful night. Situation on Thousand Sunny has been as fun as always. The full moon shone bright, made every single one of the crew wondered if they were lost in the middle of a mysterious place in Grand Line. But they were not. Somewhere ahead, Nami spotted a land she presumed as Hougpine Island. She decided to dock there since the water area there wasn't very dangerous.

Usually in this docking event, the crew would go for a walk in search of information, some would stock up supplies, and all of them would go to try the island's traditional gourmet— if they have one. Even a slightest footstep could bring them to an unforgettable adventure. But tonight was going to be different.

`This time, Sanji got a task to stock up… with Zoro; a result if Nami managed a straw-drawing. Sanji was surely gonna protest calmly, but remembering about how important an event he had planned would occur, he just received that little torture. Before Zoro even opened his mouth, Sanji pulled him to the grass deck, leaving the other crews in the kitchen with confused expressions.

"Okay, I know you don't like this part of paired with me. So do I. But please, do not make her feel offended. Just. This. Time." Sanji begged, made Zoro frowned.

"Che. I know her personality, cook. She won't feel offended just because of that. I even risked my good head once only to tell her that her shoes didn't match her new clothes, which she asked me to tell my real opinion!" Zoro responded.

"What do you know about woman? About Nami-San? She's better than you think. She's the nicest woman I ever met. She's lovely. She is…" Sanji paused.

"She's what? Evil? Yes. One point for you." Zoro turned his back, ready to leave Sanji alone.

"No," Sanji paused, his expression now made Zoro forced to listen to him,"She's… She is the woman I will love to spend the rest of my lifetime with."

Zoro shocked half to death, "You're telling me… that you're going to… PROPOSE HER?!"

"Sssshhh…!!!! Not that loud, you moss-headed moron!" Sanji panicked, "What if she hears us?!"

"Not with that chaos." Zoro said calmly, pointed the kitchen door with the noisy sound in it that would wake the entire island.

"Okay, you're the only person know my plan to propose her. You better keep that mouth shut or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Yeah, like hell you will."

"You know I'm serious!" Sanji yelled.

"OK, OK. You can count on me." Zoro finally spoke up after seconds of silence.

"Thank you." Sanji smiled. _He smiles, what a rare thing_, thought Zoro puzzled.

Sanji ran to the kitchen and popped his head on the opened door, "Guys, we're stocking up. See you later."

"Alright, Sanji-Kun. But why are you two so eager…" her sentence cut, knowing it's no need to say further. Sanji had left.

"Okay, I'm going to stock up and buying Nami-San a ring. It's okay if you're not going. I don't need annoying bull to accompany."

"No, I'm going with you." Zoro smirked.

"Why the hell you even bother to?" Sanji asked cynically.

"I need entertainment, and this sure will be fun."

"Why, you…"

"Don't argue. It's better if we finish this faster." Zoro grabbed Sanji's fist and pulled him away from deck.

"You have a point."


	2. Sanji is Proposing

"How much is this?" Sanji asked the seller.

"It's 1,000,000 beri. A good one. Made from this island's rare little sapphire. It's quite unique."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Sanji asked Zoro with a doubt. He was sure that Zoro knew nothing about stuffs like this, but he was the only person he could ask.

"I know nothing about this jewel stuffs, but I'm sure she'll like the expensive one."

So Sanji was right. He knew nothing. But Sanji admitted Zoro always had a point in his every line, "You're right."

"Sir, can you please show us that one?" Zoro pointed to a ring on the top of glass shelf. It looked so exclusive. With a quite big green emerald on top of it and the shining golden base, it sure was expensive.

"Don't you think that would make me broke three generations ahead?!" Sanji yelled.

"What do you mean? Emerald's price is going down this week and your future generation may be more success than you are." Zoro retorted back.

"Really?" Sanji frowned in amazement, "You're not kidding me, right?"

"Of course not. Why shall I?"

"Um… boys, this is it. Please choose immediately because we are going to close." the jeweler warned them.

"Oh, okay. So what is its character?" Sanji pointed the exclusive-looking ring.

"The emerald also obtained in this island, and the price is down this week. The gold is 24 carat; its price is 5,000,000 beri. Do you want this one?(1)"

"I only have 3,000,000 beri plus this 5,000 beri Nami gave me to stock up. Shall I pick the cheap one?" whispered Sanji.

"No. She'll like the expensive one, I'm sure. I'll lend you 2,000,000 beri, but tomorrow you have to return it back." Zoro advised.

"Okay."

The dinner occurred as usual. Luffy snatched all the meal in range, Usopp and Chopper avoided the flying rubber hand in order to protect their stomach fuels. Franky laughed at Brook's skull joke. Robin and Nami had a chat while enjoying their peaceful gourmet, followed by the eyes of Sanji tailed the beauty of his future wife.

The thing that different on this night is the end of dinner. After the other crew left, Sanji and Nami cleaned up the table and dirty dishes, since they were on dish duty. Zoro spied them before finally gave a 'good luck' gesture and really left. That made Sanji even more nervous.

"Phew, finally, the last dish finished," Nami dried her hand with the small towel hung on the wall nearby, "Good night, Sanji-Kun."

"Uh… Nami-San," Sanji quivered, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" Nami smiled, waited for the word Sanji would say.

"I… uh…" Sanji took out the ring from his pocket and grabbed Nami's hand. He put it on her right palm; felt his courage let his sentences out, "I love you, Nami-San. You are the woman I'm looking for all this time. Do you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?"

A frozen silence created. At first, Sanji was worried she would reject. But then he realized one thing: if she rejected, then she would not take that long to think. He could see those beautiful eyes and hands shivered lightly. He couldn't wait too long. Spontaneously, he took a step forward to feel the wonderful lips of her, just for once, but before he could do that, Nami replied.

"I…" Nami stated, "I like you too, Sanji-Kun."

Sanji was surprised. He could feel the joy in his heart gleamed brightly. He didn't think twice to hug her romantically, and kissed her tenderly, but again…

"But I think I can't accept this propose…" Nami said sadly.

Sanji felt shocked, "Why, Nami-San?!"

"Don't misunderstand. I like you too, Sanji-Kun…as friend. We're all friends here, and we surely love each other, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"I think you are the most special friend I ever have. When you proposed, I was about to accept, but one thing: I'm still in the age where I would like to have adventures, just like you. I may accept you as my husband, but not now. We both will know when… somehow." Nami gave Sanji the ring back and turned her back, "I'm sorry, Sanji-Kun."

"Wait, Nami-San," Sanji called, "I will be always waiting for you."

"Sanji-Kun…" Nami smiled wisely. She turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding," Sanji kissed her orange, mikan-smelled hair, "You are wonderful, Nami-San."

After that 5 minutes of romantic event, Nami let herself go, "Good night, Sanji-Kun."

"Have a nice night, Nami-San." Sanji waved gently.

Now that Sanji thought about it, he felt that she had a point. _We're still too young. Are we making the right choice?_ _Nami-San sure is very wise._ Even with that statement, he still felt turned down, disappointed.

He did not know whether he should cry…

Or smile…


End file.
